


鬼屋

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 公众场合, 束缚, 羞耻向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea





	鬼屋

听说市里新开了一家沉浸式密室逃脱，可以角色扮演自由发挥推动剧情。对于HOG里这群好不容易拥有假期的戏精来说，这真是个再好不过的消磨时间方式了。

既然要玩，肯定就要选一个最刺激最挑战心跳的，于是全部人的目光就锁定在了鬼屋的项目上面。平时没什么机会对祁扒皮施以报复，扮鬼吓他是个最得天独厚的好理由。

但是问题在于，没人敢。

众人眼光相互传递了一圈，无一例外地停在了于炀的身上。然而于炀还在走神，想着自己今天已经多长时间没见祁醉了，根本没注意到那些人的小九九。

于是在密室集合的当天，卜那那把扮鬼装束一股脑丢给于炀时，于炀大大的眼睛里装着满满的疑惑。

“为什么要我扮这个？”

“这不是好吓祁醉吗？”

一群糙汉里就属于炀的皮肤最白，自然也是最合适的人选。

“为什么要吓他啊？”

于炀一开始是本着和祁醉半公开约会的目的来的，开会的时候也没认真参与讨论，现在对这意外任务感到十分疑惑。

“对哦，我们为什么要吓他。”

卜那那朝老凯使眼色，按照小队长那个护犊子的尿性，别说吓老畜生了，中途被策反的可能性简直不要太大。

“剧情需要，也是节目余兴嘛，”老凯一把推开卜那那接着说，“再说了，你就不想看看祁醉害怕的样子吗？”

于炀听进去了，恶作剧的兴趣也被勾引起来。

卜那那和老凯抓紧时机，把于炀推到了更衣室里。不多时，一个皮肤苍白头发乌黑却容貌并不惊悚的鬼就正式诞生了。

趁热打铁，卜那那和老凯赶紧往于炀的身上涂血浆。

“这是什么东西？”

四只手在衣服上乱蹭，于炀虽然没什么洁癖，但是还是不太习惯祁醉以外的人接触。于是当卜那那用手沾点血浆往于炀脸上抹时，于炀毫无征兆的抵触把他吓了一跳，手一滑，那一小桶血浆直接当头浇了下去。

脸上身上都洒满了带着点甜味的黏腻液体，于炀的脸色瞬间黑得有些难看。血呼啦的装扮配上那张阴冷的面孔，恐怖效果足够了。

“他要来了，你加油！”

卜那那自知闯了祸，对着那张“鲜血淋漓”的脸也心生害怕，拉着老凯赶紧跑路，没能接收到于炀的死亡凝视。

于炀叹了口气，看了看自己身上被泼到的地方，目测回去不会很好清理。不过他做事也不喜欢做一半，一想到祁醉好像已经出发了，还是认真理了理假发和衣服，依着自己模糊的记忆找到了自己该出现的位置。

这次游戏里祁醉的角色不算是最重要的，但是需要到处逛，于炀仔细分析了一遍流程以后躲在了一个他认为祁醉最有可能经过的地方，守株待兔。

他也在隐隐期待祁醉的反应。

不多时，祁醉路过了。于炀心跳有些加快，小心翼翼地让自己不要发出过大的声音慢慢移到祁醉附近，然后猛地跳出来。

本以为祁醉会发出惊叫声或是嘲笑这种伎俩的幼稚，而无论哪一种于炀都在内心预计好了应对策略。谁想到，祁醉白眼一翻，直直地倒下去去了。

于炀傻了眼，连衣摆都顾不上拎，连忙蹲在地上看祁醉的状况怎么样。

“队长……你还好吗？”

地上的人没回应他，仿佛听不见。于炀脑袋嗡的一声响，突然慌了。

“你别吓我……我……”

他伸出手想去探祁醉的鼻息，结果手腕被一个强劲的力道扯住猛地扯到了地上。于炀没反应过来，下意识地想要挣扎，却被越锁越紧。正当于炀渐渐有些喘不过气来时，突然听到了那熟悉的调笑声。

“那片地的小鬼不听话了？”

祁醉紧紧抱着于炀，于炀略显凌乱的假发还落在他胸前，场面略显诡异。

“我……”

“我看这个小鬼可能是新来的。没听其他同僚说过，地狱为什么空荡荡吗？”

于炀总算是意识到了，祁醉一开始就认出他来了，现在正在逗他呢。假发在刚刚挣扎的过程里都被扯歪一大半了，于炀不用照镜子都知道自己此刻的形象多么狼狈，慌忙拿宽大的衣袖想捂住自己的脸，又被祁醉制止了。

“让我好好看看，居然还是个不爱干净的邋遢鬼。”

“队长……”

祁醉每打趣一句，于炀的脸就红上一分。再低头一看，刚刚挣扎的时候祁醉攥着他的手腕都还没松开，于炀心跳比刚刚更快了。

不过还没等两人气氛升温，房门外就传来了脚步声。

祁醉起身捂住于炀的嘴做了一个噤声的表情，拉着于炀躲在了他刚刚藏身的位置。脚步声靠近的时候，祁醉猛地站起身来发出一声怪叫，来人被吓得尖叫，一溜烟地跑了。

祁醉得意地拍拍手，把于炀也拉了起来。

“电灯泡走了，我们继续。”

“继续什么？”

“刚刚没做完的事情。”

祁醉理所当然，于炀有些震惊。

“在……在这里？”

“没关系，来一个人，我们吓走一个。不过还是要动静小点，这样才好神不知……鬼不觉。”

祁醉凑到于炀的耳边说话，于炀耳根发红。再怎么样也是公共场合，他还没心大到能玩这么刺激。

“我开玩笑呢，别当真。”

祁醉掐了掐他的脸，于炀还有些茫然，似乎是没想好接下来要怎么办。又有脚步声靠近，祁醉把于炀拉进了那个道具间的小门，将门反锁上。

屋内灯光比外面亮了点，祁醉终于看清了于炀这副模样，有点嫌弃。

“肯定又是卜那那他们的主意吧？”

难怪那群人明明胆子小得要死，还一直嚷嚷着要玩鬼屋的项目，就知道没安什么好心。于炀没出声。毕竟他是恶作剧的实施者，好像也没什么立场推锅。

祁醉居高临下地看着于炀，目光里还带着点审视，于炀只觉得脸上火辣辣的，低着头不好意思看他。

“你现在跟他们学坏了。”

回想以前的youth干什么都小心翼翼的，现在居然敢开他的玩笑了，看来小媳妇现在胆子不小。

祁醉当然不会因为一个小玩笑计较些什么，但是送上门的调戏媳妇的机会是万万不会放过的。祁醉看了看表，离游戏结束的时间还有两三个小时，干什么都绰绰有余了，表情也变得耐人寻味起来。

于炀还站在门边，把多余的装扮道具都去除掉了，也换回了自己的衣服。但是脸上和脖子上还有些半干不干的血浆弄不掉。

“过来。”

祁醉坐在沙发上，拍拍自己的大腿。于炀听话地走了过去，却不能动。

“没关系的，活动场景才有监控，这种准备间没有的。”

于炀还在犹豫，祁醉拉了他一把，于炀跌坐在祁醉怀里。于炀的脸就在他下巴附近，还带着一股甜腻的味道，祁醉心情大好。

“我生气了，你要怎么哄我？”

“你没有。”

生没生气，于炀还是看得出来的，但是他理亏在先，祁醉耍起无赖来于炀怎么可能会是对手。

“我刚刚是真的被你吓到了，倒下去摔得可疼了呢。”

祁醉皱了皱眉，于炀关心则乱。

“那我……该怎么哄？”

“你说呢？”

平时都是祁醉主动，根本不用于炀叫自己就屁颠屁颠凑上去了，现在换他来主动，于炀还有些尴尬。于炀求助一般看着他，但是祁醉根本不打算给他任何提示的样子。

于炀只能回忆祁醉平时最喜欢对他做什么，生涩地抬起头。

“亲一个……亲一个就不生气了好不好？”

于炀目光灼灼，祁醉瞬间被那单纯无辜的眼神击中，心里翻涌起复杂的情绪。不过他的心理素质比于炀好多了，即使心里已经各种颜色废料的车开了过去，脸上还是若无其事。

“好啊。”

于炀闭着眼睛，在祁醉额头上亲了一下，祁醉差点笑了。

“小朋友，你老公是这样教你哄别人的？”

“他……他没教过我这个。”

“没有吗？”

“没有……”

于炀嘴硬，目光闪闪躲躲，祁醉捏着他的下巴让他脸正对自己。

“那这次好好学，以后不能再说没教过了。”

没等于炀答应，祁醉就堵住了那张可爱的嘴。湿软的唇瓣相接触，祁醉明显感觉到对面脸上的皮肤越来越烫。祁醉舔了舔他的嘴唇，又深入勾住那条软软的舌头纠缠。于炀呼吸有点乱，配合地张着嘴，不自觉地跟着他的步调走。

祁醉平常喜欢和他腻歪，没少和他交换这种亲密绵长的吻。于炀嘴上说着没学过，实际上早就习惯了，轻车熟路地回应着祁醉，渐渐也有些动情，两人之间只剩下唇舌濡湿的声音。

两人分开前已经基本是于炀在勾着他脖子不断索取了。

“这不是会吗？”

祁醉看他害羞又懊恼的样子心情大好，得意的神情完全掩盖不住，特意伸出舌头舔了舔他嘴角残存的血浆。

“还挺甜。”

于炀脸皮薄，暗暗痛恨自己怎么这么把持不住，只想赶紧找个地缝钻进去躲着他。稍微动了动，于炀就发现了不对劲。

“宝贝儿，你终于发现了？顶着我半天了。”

刚刚在接吻的时候于炀下半身就有点反应了，坐在祁醉身上的时候刚好顶着他腹部，祁醉没做声，于炀也没注意到。

于炀觉得实在是太丢脸了，刚要起身，被祁醉一把按住，顺便用道具间的白绸布捆上了双手。

“……这是？”

“怕你跑了，加道保险。”

“你刚才不是说……”

“嗯，我刚刚是开玩笑，但是我现在后悔了。”

老流氓的话不可信，这是祁醉做人的信条。

“再说了，你也很期待是不是？”

祁醉的手指缓缓蹭过于炀的颈侧，于炀有些颤抖。于炀看似冷静，其实骨子里也是喜欢刺激的一个人，此刻被看穿以后脸色已经红透了。

“我说的不对吗？我的小youth？”

祁醉抱着他，舔了舔他的脖子。不得不说，那截洁白的皮肤沾上鲜血的模样有着别样的刺激，祁醉也有些兴奋。

“只能一次……”

于炀还是于炀，再喜欢刺激也没失去理智。

“那我可得好好把握了。”

本来已擦枪走火的气氛被彻底点燃，祁醉和于炀深吻着，难舍难分。于炀手被绑着只能被动地让祁醉主导一切，然而束缚带来的压迫感却让他感觉更加分明。

于炀身下早就湿得一塌糊涂，没怎么扩张就轻松地进去了。两人平时也不是聚少离多的人，偏偏在这种事情上像上了瘾一样，很快就找到了感觉。祁醉不再快速地顶弄起来，于炀直着腰，屁股被祁醉托着靠在祁醉的怀里借力，肉体快速地碰撞起来。

“爽吗？”

“嗯……啊哈……”

也许是公共场合有着独特的加成，于炀只觉得今天更敏感，祁醉每一下顶弄都像送入了最深处一样刺激。因为时刻担心外面有人路过会听见，于炀连太大声音都不怎么敢发出，舒服的叫声含混不清地憋在嗓子眼里，腰却不自觉地动得更快迎合着祁醉的动作。

情侣间的激情总是来得不讲道理，于炀已经在猛烈的攻势下渐渐丢掉了羞耻心，表情也越来越享受。祁醉乐于看到他的变化，用嘴扯下他半开的衬衫在精致的锁骨边上留下一个个印记。

“啊……”

于炀被这又痒又痛的感觉弄得神魂颠倒，仰着脖子难受地闷哼着，但是高高翘起的性器看出他分明是愉悦的。祁醉捉弄够了，又贴上于炀的嘴唇，认真和他接起吻来。于炀闭着眼睛，享受着温柔的时刻。

“祁醉，你在哪儿呢？”

被随便丢在一旁的对讲机突然响起来。光顾着宣淫去了，忘记关掉这玩意儿，于炀被这突如其来的问候吓得差点软了，反倒是祁醉还比较沉稳。

于炀是个谨慎的人，抬起腿来想把对讲机踹掉。祁醉发现了他的小动作，伸手握住了他的脚踝制止了他。

祁醉拿起对讲机，语气如常。

“怎么了？”

说话间祁醉并没有停下动作，又是几个狠狠的顶弄，于炀差点叫出声来。对讲机那边就是熟悉的队员，于炀只恨自己的手被绑着不能去捂嘴，此刻只能狠狠咬着嘴唇才能不发出声音，不时地半张着嘴艰难地无声喘着气。

“噢，你问youth啊？”

听到自己的名字，于炀忽然一惊，下半身猛地绞紧。祁醉惩罚性拍了拍他屁股，于炀猝不及防发出一声尖叫。

“什么声音？”

“噢，没什么，信号不好吧。Youth不舒服在睡觉呢，我陪着他。”

“不舒服？什么情况啊，严重吗？要不要提前走啊？”

“不用，你们玩你们的，休息一下就好了。”

“哎，怎么回事啊，怎么突然病了。”

对话根本没有要停下来的意思，眼瞧着于炀眼角通红，一副快要撑不住了的样子，祁醉终于善心大发，安抚一般摸了摸了他头。

“不说了，我怕他被吵醒。”

“好，你们慢慢休息。”

祁醉迅速按掉了通话键，于炀紧绷的神经终于放开，软倒在他身上喘着粗气，泪眼汪汪又十足的委屈模样。

“还好吗？”

换做其他人，肯定要气到锤人，但是于炀不会因为祁醉的欺负发脾气，更何况还被绑着手。只是不生气不意味着于炀没意见。

“不好。”

于炀难得显露自己的小性子，祁醉被他貌似气呼呼的样子可爱到了。

“那我也来哄哄你。”

“唔……”

祁醉温柔地亲着他，动作愈发轻柔。

结束集合的时候，于炀是被祁醉背出去的。祁醉的确信守承诺只来了一次，就是时长可怕到于炀最后双腿发软，导致宅男体力的于炀一直躺到集合时都走不动路。

大家看他脸色发红眼皮发沉，也都真以为他是病得重了些，也没过多地追问。

当其他人都在讨论游戏体验时，只有祁醉在回味这一天的收获。

这波不亏。


End file.
